


It would have been kinder

by Katrina1985



Series: RT Prompts [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, GFY, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry is Lord Potter, Love Potion/Spell, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing, Smart Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina1985/pseuds/Katrina1985
Summary: It would have been kinder to have killed them all.





	It would have been kinder

Hate was a strong word that people tossed around too often. Some said they hated their homework, their parents, and their siblings. What they actually felt was a more complex emotion like disappointment, frustration, or hurt. When someone truly hated a person, there was no emotion regarding them. Most of the time you were apathetic to their lives, as you truly didn’t care, but on the rare occasion, you could feel this simmering miasma of fury and disgust. 

That is what Hermione felt when she looked at the Weasley’s right now. Harry and her had gone to the bank, and presented the hoard with Gryffindor’s sword, and advised that there was a horocux in their bank. Since it was rarely know that the bank was the home of the goblins, they quickly destroyed the threat to their home, and gave the pair a place to hide. Ron had vanished that morning, and neither Harry nor Hermione could wait for him to return. Leaving a note to head to the next location, they made their way to the bank.

What they found, as they rested was that both of them were under the influence of a variety of potions, hexes, and curses. Giving permission to remove and cleanse them. Both Harry and Hermione were very angry, once the procedure was complete. Memories were returned, feelings were stripped away, feelings came back, and both nearly lost control of their magic, and would have destroyed the bank if not for the wards.   
Both were infuriated that the Weasley’s would do this. Molly, Ron, Ginny, and possibly even the others, slowly stripped them of their will and placed false, and even fabricated, events in their heads. The mesh of emotions both were felling only boiled down to hate.

“Hermione, would you do me the honour of being my wife?” Harry asked. The pair had essentially been dating in fourth year before the Weasley’s potioned them to the gills once more.

“I would be honoured Lord Potter.” Another thing was that Harry was now able to claim his title.

The goblins in the room felt the shifts in the magic of the pair and acted calmer. They never advised it, but they were able to feel when someone’s magic was being tainted. It was why they could spot someone being polyjuiced or if they were under the Imperious Curse.

The Potter ring was presented to Harry, and he slipped it on his right hand. HE felt the magic swirl around and settle comfortably onto his shoulders. Before he got up, two more rings were presented to him. The Black ring and the Gaunt Ring; looking up at the Goblins they nodded.

“You were probably Sirius’ heir, and you defeated the house of Gaunt several times through Riddle.” Hermione mentioned quietly.

Harry took another steadying breath and slid on the Black Ring. The magic swirled around him once more, but it was cooler, and older than he imagined. It settled just as calmly on him as the Potter magic and blended his two rings together. He held back tears at feeling magic that felt just like Sirius enveloping him.

Looking at the Gaunt Ring, Harry slid it on to his hand and the magic reacted differently. It rose up to challenge him, and he felt his own magic subdue the power of the ring. The magic was devoured by his own, and Harry felt the seething resentment as it faded into obscurity before the ring was absorbed by the Potter-Black ring.

Sharing a look of fury with Hermione, Harry slowly stood from the chair he was in.

“I thank thee, Warriors, for assisting us in clearing away that which tainted us. May your enemies be defeated swiftly and their wealth boost your own.” Harry gave then a warrior’s bow and and held out a hand for Hermione.

“What shall you do now, Lord Potter-Black?” A curious goblin asked.

“We shall wreak havoc on both those who betrayed us and against the abomination.” 

“Death will be too good for the Weasley’s and we must be sure that we only affect those that did us wrong.” Hermione claimed.

The Weasley’s quickly learned how Hate could unite a pair, and devastate their enemies. First Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters were dealt with in quick succession, and then Hermione and Harry turned their ever burning fury onto the family of red-heads. While only a few were responsible for the enslavement of Harry and Hermione, the whole family suffered for it. Charlie stayed at the Dragon Facility in Romania, Bill moved to France permanently, the Twins closed shop in Brittan and moved to the Americas, and Arthur died of shock once the crimes had been fully presented. It was later found that the man had been just as potioned as Harry and Hermione, making him another victim of the plots that Molly, Ron, Percy, and Ginny were involved in.

So, while hate was a strong word, sometimes it wasn’t even strong enough to describe the feelings Harry and Hermione had towards them.


End file.
